


Curando un Corazón Herido

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pelusa, Secuestro, Tortura, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki logra saciar sus bajos instintos con Tony Stark, pero aunque todo parezca muy malo, gracias a eso Bruce obtiene algo que venia deseando hace tiempo. Tony/Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curando un Corazón Herido

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaracion Estos personajes no son mios sino de Stan Lee y Marvel
> 
> Mi Primer Tony/Bruce.

Curando un Corazón Herido

Oscuro todo lo que veía era oscuridad, no sé donde me encontraba, sólo sé que estuve peleando con Loki y después todo se oscureció, ahora me encontraba atado de manos, cuello y pies, con unas cadenas de energías, que era imposibles de romper, además de las mordaza metálica que me impedía gritar, eso me hizo sospechar de Loki, no sé por que estoy aquí, sólo sé que algo quería Loki de mi y no tenia idea de que, espero que los vengadores vengan para rescatarme pronto, especialmente mi mejor amigo el Dr. Bruce Banner.

Desde que nos conocimos Bruce y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, de hecho yo acabe enamorándome de él, no se como pasó, quizás fue porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos compartiendo en mis laboratorios, creo que eso hizo que lo amara, pero yo sabia que el no correspondía a mi amor, por eso trato de esconder este secreto que poco a poco me esta destrozando, pero mejor eso a que Bruce me odie y se vaya de mi lado.

No tengo noción del tiempo que pasó, me distraje pensando en mi amor imposible y no escuche los pasos hasta que ya esa persona estaba frente a mí, realmente logra que se me erice la piel y más al darme cuenta de que estoy desnudo eso sólo me lleva a pensar en algo muy malo.

\- Vaya con que ya despertaste Tony Stark, hoy nos vamos a divertir como nunca – dijo una voz conocida, era Loki claro quien mas podría hablar con ese tono tan malicioso.

\- Mmmpppphhhh - trato de hablar con la mordaza pero es imposible sólo me salen gemidos ahogados.

– Oh no Sr. Stark, no seas un niño malo sino quieres que te de un premio – siguió diciendo burlón, intento gruñirle de nuevo y trátame de sacarme esos aros de energía sin éxito – Es imposible que te liberes, están hechos de un material que no existe en tu planeta, pero mejor y paso a lo mas interesante antes que te duermas de aburrimiento –río y al momento siento sus manos en mi pecho específicamente sobre mi reactor, trato de revolverme para que no me tocara, pero no tengo éxito.

\- Vaya nunca pensé que tu piel fuera tan suave y pronto serás mío – declaró con voz burlona posando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrada y empezó a meter los dedos dentro mío, era muy doloroso y no pude evitar que gemidos desesperados escaparan de mi garganta.

Éste loco me quiere violar, no puedo permitiré que esto pase, aunque estando así de vulnerable dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo, espero que pronto lleguen mis compañeros sobre todo Bruce, es contradictorio, deseo ser rescatado, pero me da vergüenza que Bruce pueda verme en este estado y menos si Loki logra su cometido, el desgraciado se está tomando su tiempo, ensanchando bien mi agujero y duele, es un bruto, creo que disfruta haciéndome daño, por la saña que esta utilizando en mi contra, siento un poco de alivio en estos momentos, pues quitó sus dedos de mi entrada, pero poco me duró pues fueron remplazados con brutalidad por su erección que entró de golpe desgarrándome, el ardor es horrible, como si quemara mi ano con cada roce, quisiera gritar, pero la mordaza lo impide, mi única manera de mostrar el dolor que siento es dejando salir lagrimas, lagrimas por la humillación a la que estoy siendo sometido, por el dolor que me causan esas acometidas, no quisiera darle el gusto de verme llorando, pero me es imposible evitar que escapen de mis ojos, puedo ver que disfruta ultrajándome, sabe que me hace daño y por eso comienza a moverse mas rápido, quiero perderme, escapar de la realidad, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es pensar que mi amor me vendrá a rescatarme y darle su merecido a Loki, el tiempo me parece interminable, quiero que todo termine ya, no soporto mas, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme, es casi seguro que estoy sangrando, puedo sentir el liquido caliente salir de mi interior. Que termine, que termine ya, ruego a Dios y al parecer me ah escuchado pues por fin se corrió y salió de mi en forma brusca lastimándome mas en el proceso, pero estoy tan cansado que sólo puedo emitir un pequeño gemido.

\- Mmmm a sido delicioso, tu culo es como estar en la gloria, tan caliente y húmedo, si pudiera creo que estaría siempre dentro de ti, eres una perra muy bien portada, me hiciste disfrutar muchísimo así que te daré tu regalo – dejó salir con sorna, como si lo que acabara de hacer le causara gracia.

Sin aviso comienza a golpearme en la espalda, no puedo gritar, pero eso no impide que algunos lastimeros gruñidos escapen de mi boca, duele mucho, estoy tan agotado, roto, las lagrimas escapan sin mi permiso, es inevitable pararlas, él sólo ríe como loco y continua golpeándome cada vez con mas fuerza, estoy a punto de caerme a la inconsciencia, no sólo son los golpes, sigo sangrando en medio de las piernas, todo comienza a nublarse, apenas puedo oír como algo se rompe, se lo que significa y mi respiración se acelera, estoy seguro que son mis amigos, aunque aun no puedo verlos; ya están aquí y me sacaran de este infierno, solo espero que Hulk este con ellos, con ese pensamiento dejo que la oscuridad se apodere de mi.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero al fin puedo abrir los ojos, parpadeo y me topo con la visión de sabanas blancas, sé que estoy bocabajo, es comprensible considerando que tengo el culo roto a causa de ese maldito, no quiero pensar en nada por el momento, estoy demasiado dolorido, pero escucho una voz conocida y trato de voltearme para enfrentarme a él, mas no lo logro pues unos brazos me lo impide y sólo suspiro resignado, volteo mi cabeza a lado y descubro a Bruce mirándome con preocupación.

-Te recomiendo que no te muevas tanto Tony – me aconsejó y enseguida lleva su mano hasta mis negros cabellos y los acariciaba con ternura, eso me saca una pequeña sonrisa, sólo a Bruce le permito que me haga eso.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunte con voz ronca, de inmediato Bruce se alejó de mi un minuto y agarró un vaso de agua de la mesita tendiéndomelo para que bebiera hasta vaciarlo y de nuevo lo dejó en la mesa y volvió a verme con esos hermosos ojos.

\- Pues que el miserable de Loki te secuestro – dijo con seriedad, rehuía mi mirada, tratando de ocultar algo importante, pero yo ya sabia de que se trata, pero aun así quiero que me lo confirme.

\- Si lo sé, ¿No fue un amargo sueño verdad? – Pregunte entrecortadamente a punto de llora de por que el imbécil de Loki me hizo.

\- No, lamentablemente llegamos muy tarde, él te golpeó con un látigo de metal y abusó de ti – dijo con voz entre triste y furiosa tratando de no sacar su otro yo, le devolví una mirada llorosa, ya no me importaba que me vieran quebrado, lo que pasó fue demasiado duro, Bruce me limpia las lagrimas con un movimiento delicado – Tranquilo, ese miserable ya no te hará daño nunca mas, Hulk le dio su merecido y no sólo él sino todos los demás, lo habríamos matado si Thor no se lo hubiese llevado a Asgard, nos aseguramos de que esta vez no escapará – siguió diciendo.

\- Gracias por rescatarme Bruce – conteste con voz cansada aunque hice el intento y apreté su mano para intensificar mi agradecimiento.

\- No me lo agradezcas para eso están los amigos – dijo esa ultima frase y siento lo que queda de mi corazón verdadero se rompe en pedazos el solo me ve como su amigo, claro que tonto he sido al pensar que el podría corresponder mis sentimientos. – Tony, será mejor que descanses yo estaré aquí para cuidar de que nada malo pase –aseguró, yo sólo asentí y me permití caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté sobresaltado casi cayendo de la cama, pero unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza y aunque en un principio sentí miedo, logre tranquilizarme ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho. Malditas pesadillas no me deja dormir en paz, las imágenes de mi violación vienen a mi una y otra vez, se que Bruce intuye el contenido de mis sueños pues me abraza con mas fuerza, dejándome ver la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Tranquilo, Tony, sólo fue una pesadilla cálmate –consoló con voz suave, pero yo no podía, es muy difícil olvidar así como así todo lo que Loki me hizo, me siento sucio, aun puedo sentir las asquerosas manos de ese repugnante ser manchando mi piel, trato de ser fuerte, pero esto es mas fuerte que yo.

-No me dejes... Bruce…no me dejes…solo – titubee, él me incita a volver de nuevo en la cama, en una posición en la que puedo sentir su pecho en mi espalda, abrazándome suavemente.

\- No, no te dejare Tony, - promete susurrando en mi oreja – jamás te dejare solo, no necesitas ni siquiera pedírmelo.

\- Te amo – musite apenas audible y caí de nuevo en redes de Morfeo, sin darme cuenta que le acabo de confesar mis sentimientos.

Cuando despierto de nuevo, aun están esos brazos rodeándome la cintura, giro y esa imagen hace que mi reactor brille mas de la cuenta, pues es Bruce quien me tiene pegado a su cuerpo, eso hace que recuerde de lo que paso anoche. ¡Por dios! le confesé mi mayor secretó y ahora más que nunca me odiara, me sonrojo y traicioneras lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, ahora lo perderé para siempre.

Bruce me mira confuso y preocupado ayudándome a secar las lagrimas, él siempre es tan bueno, un hombre maravilloso y ahora menos que nunca merezco aspirar a su amor.

-¿Qué sucede Tony, te duele algo? – preguntó separándose de mi, viendo mis heridas angustiado.

\- No me duele nada, no físicamente, ¿Tú debes estar odiándome en estos momentos verdad? – levanto la mirada para ver que los ojos de Bruce me miran como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué debería de odiarte? – cuestionó confuso, sé que está mintiendo, claro que sabe el porque.

\- Tu lo sabes no te hagas el tonto - reproche llorando con mas ganas.

\- No te entiendo ¿de que estas hablando?, dime ¿por que te debo odiarte? – me siguió preguntando sorprendido.

\- Por decirte que te amo, es por eso que me debes odiarme, despreciarme, sentir asco hacia mí – grite ocultando mi cara en la almohada y sollozando descontrolado.

Sus manos me acarician el cabello con suavidad me alejo de la almohada y lo miro, Bruce está sonriéndome eso me deja en shock.

\- Yo no puedo odiarte, mucho menos despreciarte por que el sentimiento es mutuo – confesó y eso hizo que abriera los ojos mas de la cuenta, Bruce se ríe de mi reacción que debe ser cómica, pero se obliga a calmarse para continuar hablando - Yo también te amo Tony, desde que te conocí he sentido hacia a ti una necesidad de protegerte y cuidar de ti mas que cualquier persona, además fuiste la primera persona que se acercó a mi sin temer a mi otra parte, me brindaste tu amistad y no me viste como un monstruo, sólo el ser humano que hay en mi, es por esos detalles que comencé a enamórame de ti, aunque tenia miedo de confesar al saber que no seria correspondido, fue una gran sorpresa saber que si soy correspondido, cuando te escuche en la madrugada hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara, casi saco a Hulk de mi interior, pero me controle y me abrase mas a ti, te juro que cuando supe que te había secuestrado Loki, Hulk y yo nos enfurecimos bastante, lo ultimo que queríamos era asesinarlo y mas cuando nos dimos cuenta de la violación, sentí la furia de Hulk y a punto estuvimos de matarlo, Thor tuvo que separarnos, después de eso te liberamos y te trajimos aquí a la torre Stark, no me he separado de ti para nada por que te amo y sé que tú harías lo mismo por mi – terminó de hablar sin respirar un minuto.

Me lo quede viendo como si se hubiera trasformado en Hulk, no podía creer que Bruce me ama, que él correspondía mis sentimientos, debía ser un sueño, pero no lo es por que siento el dolor por mis heridas, acerco mi cara a la suya y comienzo a besarlo, él me corresponde enseguida, llevo mis manos a su cuello, y él las suyas a mi cintura, tiemblo imperceptiblemente y nos separamos con una sonrisa mutua.

\- ¿De verdad me quieres? ¿A pesar de que Loki me hiciera suyo, aun así me amas? –pregunte con voz entrecortada, Bruce me sonríe y me atrae hasta él, envolviéndome en un abrazo, dejando descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y yo disfruto mucho cuando acaricia mi cabello.

\- Por supuesto que te quiero Tony y jamás dejare de hacerlo, lo que Loki te hizo fue una monstruosidad, pero no demerita lo que siento por ti, yo te amare y te cuidare, nadie volverá hacerte daño, ¿confías en mi Tony? – preguntó llevando su otra mano a mi mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas en mis ojos.

\- Si confió en ti Bruce, ahora sé que con tu ayuda superare lo que ese mal nacido me hizo, pero nunca me dejes solo – pedí con miedo en la voz.

\- Por supuesto que no te dejare, primero me matarían para que te dejara solo, juro protegerte y amarte hasta que me muera, no vas a estar solo nunca mas – prometió acurrucándome más a él y le doy un beso en el pecho.

\- Gracias Bruce gracias por estar a mi lado.

\- No me lo agradezcas Tony, te amo – contesto con una sonrisa seguida de un beso lento y suave.

-Yo también te amo Bruce – conteste sonriéndole para después volverlo a besar.

Sé lo que sucedio durante mi secuestro no será fácil de olvidar, pero con la ayuda de Bruce podre salir adelante, no habrá mejor medicina que el amor de Bruce Banner.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Reviews?


End file.
